Surrender
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: No good can come from a game of "catch-the-sena".


"Instead of practicing today, I've decided that we should play a game to help our dear, little, fucking running back get out of his slump." When those words exited Hiruma's mouth Sena knew he should fear for his life.

"A game? Other than football? Weird MAX!" Monta spoke up from his position beside Sena.

"Monkey-boy's right, this isn't like Hiruma." Juumonji said to his 'brothers' that stood on either side of him.

"It'll probably be a devishly evil game, with Hiruma firing guns at us and stuff!" Kuroki nodded along with his own words.

"With Hiruma how could it be anything else?" Toganou finished the group thought they often shared.

"Well if it's for Sena I don't mind playing a game." Kurita smiled at Sena. Musashi just shrugged and turned to look off into space.

"I'm 150 percent sure I'll win this game! Hahaha!" Taki struck his pose while the rest of the team ignored their rather flamboyant member.

"Now that we're all agreed, I'll explain the rules to this fun new game.

"The fucking shrimp will run all throughout the school grounds, school included, and you will have to capture him, bring him back to the clubhouse and make him say 'I surrender'. The game will last until he says that and the losers will have to stay after and have training from hell version 2.0." Hiruma was grinning madly at the team that was now starting to worry.

"Um, Hiruma-san what happens to me if I'm caught and say that?" Sena was almost afraid to know the answer.

"If you get caught you lose. You lose and you stay for practice. Winner gets to go home early.

"The rules are if you exit the school grounds you automatically lose. I won't be playing and neither will the fucking manager and cheerleader.

"Fucking chibi you have five seconds to get out of my sight, starting now. Five," Sena took off running," four, three, two," He was out of sight now," one, go!" The rest of the team took off running in the search of their small team mate.

All except Musashi, who was slowly meandering off.

"Oi fucking old man! Get going." Hiruma shouted at the man who was not even two feet from him.

"I'm not stupid; none of us could catch Sena in normal circumstances. We have to ambush him, hopefully near by the clubhouse too."

After Musashi had left Hiruma's immediate field of vision, Hiruma opened his laptop and started to type furiously, all the while a huge grin dominated his face.

Meanwhile Sena was trying, and succeeding, to out run the Huh brothers and Monta. Turning the corner Sena only had a moments notice to dodge as Taki tried to capture him in a bear hug.

Using the Devil Bat Ghost to dodge around him Sena kept running full tilt.

This continued on in much the same way. Someone tried to ambush him, he dodged and then out run them. Except for the odd time Sena couldn't dodge around them, see Kurita, and then chose to jump out a window, luckily it was always a first floor window, it was all becoming rather monotone.

Thus, at two hours after game start, Hiruma decided to interfere. Via the P.A. system.

"Alright since this has become boring," a mutter of 'slow fucking team mates' was heard in the background, "I've decided to limit the playing field by saying that all floors above ground level are now off limits. You have 20 seconds to get off those floors. Also I have released Cerberus into the building, he will also be trying to bring Sena to the clubhouse and if he does you all lose." Laughter was heard before the P.A. was turned off.

A few seconds later Hiruma came back on and said that the 'fucking fatty', 'fucking idiot' and 'fucking baldy' lost and should 'get their asses' back to the clubhouse.

"I guess Hiruma has finally forced my hand. It'll only be a matter of time before Cerberus finds Sena and makes us all lose." Musashi muttered to the empty classroom he had been reclining in. Leaving the room he made his way outside and waited for Sena to come racing by.

True to word Sena soon came racing by and Musashi stuck out his foot. Tripping, Sena practically flew a few feet before coming to a stop. Grabbing him by the back of his school blazer Musashi hauled him up and held him in the air so that his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Musashi slowly made his way back to the clubhouse. Opening the door, and closing it after him, he plopped Sena down in front of the few people gathered there.

"Nice job fucking old man but you still need to get him to say 'I surrender'." Hiruma didn't look up from his laptop and his fingers still fluttered over the keys.

Musashi sighed before looking down at the small running back and asked "Sena, will you surrender?"

Of course Sena shoke his head 'no' not daring to speak. Musashi made a long suffering sigh before leaning down and putting his mouth next to Sena's ear.

Licking the shell of the ear Musashi felt a shudder rip through Sena's body. He continued to lick Sena's ear three or more times, each time caused Sena to shiver, before he stopped and gently bit down.

Sena had to stifle moan with his hands.

"How about now?" Musashi asked, his voice sounding husky right next to Sena's ear.

Sena meekly nodded his blushing head.

"Out loud please."

"I-I surrender." Sena spoke as he tried to get out of the grip Musashi had on his shoulders.

"Good job fucking exhibitionist old man. You won." Hiruma said having watched the entire 'show' the two had put on.

Sena became aware of their 'audience'. His blush intensified and he looked away still trying to get out of Musashi's grip.

"Fucking old man go home, practice tomorrow bright and fucking early. Don't be late." Hiruma went back to furiously typing; stopping only to call back the rest of the team that was still searching for Sena.

Practice was, of course, hell on earth but luckily for Sena anyone who saw his 'act' didn't say anything about it, saving him from being very embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, when eyeshield ended it and I had a bit of a falling out so inspiration has been hard to come by. Anywho, this is prompt six, surrender, total word count is 1,052, and the pairing is MusashiSena.


End file.
